PDW
:For similar weapons, see M93 Raffica, B23R and KAP-40 The PDW is a three-round burst/fully-automatic handgun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts ''and ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It has a lower rate of fire compared to past iterations of burst fire secondaries. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The PDW can be found in the campaign missions Severed Ties and The Ghost Killer, and it is fully-automatic. This version also has a higher magazine capacity, making it comparable to submachine guns. This weapon is used by some enemies as their main weapon (unlike other handguns, which are usually used as secondaries). Multiplayer The PDW is the most expensive Handgun to unlock, costing 7 Squad Points. Its fire rate per burst is high, surpassing the fire cap of three out of the other four handguns available. Unlike other handguns, the PDW zooms in while ADS without an optic. The main drawbacks however include the burst delay and the inability to obtain two hit kills without aiming for headshots. Also, the default magazine size is very small for the nature of the weapon, having only 12 rounds (4 bursts), meaning that half the magazine will be used if the first burst does not kill, and this therefore makes reloads needed after almost every kill. Like the .44 Magnum, it can be equipped with alternate sights, which may aid if the player dislikes the iron sights. Despite the high fire rate of the weapon, it can be a reliable secondary if the player is very accurate or simply needs to finish off a wounded opponent, but should be traded for another weapon if faced with more than one enemy. Extended Mags is a very useful option on the PDW, as 6 trigger pulls can be made instead of 4. Muzzle Brake can be considered if the player wanted to increase their one-burst kill range; however, many engagements the player would find themselves in with this weapon would be at close-quarters. Due to its powerful presence at close-ranges, attachments such as the Silencer and the Tactical Knife can aid the weapon severely. Gold PDW A patch on June 3rd, 2014 (June 4th, 2014 for some consoles) has released the Gold PDW. Players Prestige 10 are able to access it immediately, and it can also be used in Private Match and Local Match immediately. It is essentially a fully-automatic PDW with a 20-round magazine. The Gold PDW also has a higher rate of fire than the standard one per burst, but as a downside it has a lower damage multiplier to the head, as well as less hip-fire accuracy. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Tactical Knife Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Automatic Fire - Integrated to the Gold PDW only, unlocked at Prestige 10 Gallery PDW CoDG.png|The PDW in first-person. PDW Iron Sights CoDG.png|Iron Sights. Gold PDW CoDG.png|Gold PDW PDW model CoDG.png|The model. PDW reloading CoDG.png|Reloading the PDW. PDW cocking CoDG.png|Cocking the PDW. gold PDW.png|Gold PDW menu icon Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The PDW returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare as a fully automatic pistol by default. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Target Enhancer *Auto Focus Sight *Tactical Knife *Extended Mags *Akimbo *Suppressor Supply Drop Variants *'Crusher Elite' (Fire Rate +2, Magazine Capacity +1, Damage -2, Handling -1) *'Chucker Elite' (Fire Rate +3, Damage -1, Accuracy -1, Range -1) *'Chop-Chop Professional' (Fire Rate +1, Range +1, Damage -2) *'Dead Eye Professional' (Integrated Red Dot Sight, Accuracy +1, Handling -1) *'Ion Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Range -1) *'CQB Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Accuracy -1) *'Sub Cal Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Damage -1) *'Compact Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Handling -1) *'Rage' (Integrated ACOG Scope, Fire Rate +1, Range -1) *'Condensed (300 kills)' (Fire Rate +2, Handling -2) Gallery PDW AW.png|The PDW in first person PDW iron sights AW.png|Iron sights PDW reloading AW.png|Reloading Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *The PDW has an unusable aperture sight on either side of the iron sights. *In earlier stages of the game's development, the PDW was a four-round burst pistol. It was changed to three in the final game. *Although the gun has both a foregrip and a retractable stock, neither are ever seen used. *The Create-a-Soldier image of the PDW has the retractable stock in the extended position. *The Gold PDW's name is shown in gold when the name is shown on the HUD when switching to it. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Handguns